Zero no Naruto
by TypicalNoob
Summary: What happens when Louise summons our favourite blond, hyperactive ninja to the Kingdom of Tristain as her familiar right after his battle with Sasuke? Is is fate? Coincidence? Or perhaps, something more?NarutoxZero no Tsukaima Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Brand New World

Well, hi everyone!

I've known for quite some time now, and have read many stories from it, so I thought that I would give it a try as well. This story was created based on a random idea that floated into my head when I was watching Zero no Tsukaima. Anyway, this is my first fic, so if it is really bad, please do not hesitate to tell me, so that I will realize that I am not cut out for writing, and shall stop immediately.

Praise, criticism, flames. I accept them all, so please feel free to speak out your mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I hope I can get it for Christmas.

* * *

Two figures stood at each side of the great waterfall, unmoving, exhausted, blood dribbling down their bodies.

"Sasuke…"Naruto began. "Come back!" He watched as his opponent's lips curl into a smirk, his ice-cold onyx eyes meeting his own crystal blue ones.

"No…I need power to kill him. Power that I can't get at Konoha," muttered Sasuke. "It's about time we end this, Naruto!" Electricity cackled up his forearm, as the seal at the base of his neck started to spread all over his body, distorting his skin into a dull grey color, spreading a black cross-shaped mark on his face.

Naruto watched sorrowfully as the blue electricity that swallowed Sasuke's arm contort into black ones. "Sasuke…then I'll have to beat you up and take you **back**!" he growled as the reddish bubbling chakra once again enveloped his body, forming a single tail. He could feel his nails lengthening and curling into claws, the marks on his face growing deeper, but most of all, he could feel the power flowing through his body. Purplish chakra gathered onto his palm, forming a spiraling sphere of power.

There was no hesitation as both figures leapt from their respective positions, thrusting their attacks at each other.

"Chidori!"

"**Rasengan**!"

The two clashed, sending shock waves and chakra spiraling, before an explosion swallowed both of them. They were inches away from each other, Naruto stretched out his tired arm, reaching, for a second, it seemed as though he would not reach, but images of his time with Sasuke flashed through his mind, and using his remaining strength, he delivered a punch to Sasuke's face, before both figures fell from the sky.

Sasuke felt his consciousness leave him as he reach the ground, but there was one thought that stayed in his mind. '_Thank you, Naruto'_

Naruto felt the water that swallowed him as he dropped into the river, the torrents washing him away, and towards the waterfall.

* * *

Kakashi sped through the forest, guilty thoughts assaulting his mind relentlessly.

'_Damn! If either of them dies, it's my entire fault. Why? Why did this have to happen…Sensei…' _

The clearing soon came into view, he cracking statues, the numerous bloodstains on the ground, before seeing the solitary figure that laid on the ground. Without second thoughts, he rushed towards him, and checked his pulse.

'_Good. Sasuke is alive, but where's Naruto, I don't see him anywhere. Shit! There's no time, the Sound reinforcements are probably going to be here soon. I have to take Sasuke back and search for Naruto later. I'm sorry, Naruto.'_

Scooping Sasuke into his arms, he leaped into the forest once again, as a stray drop of tear slid out of his eyes.

* * *

_At the bottom of the waterfall…_

A single body floated, following the current, with fresh blood leaking out of the many injuries inflicted on his body. Life was leaving his grasp, and he knew it.

'_Heh…at least I fulfilled my promise'_ He could already feel the cold grip of death upon his frail body, and he relaxed, as darkness claimed him.

Within the deepest domain of his mind, two crimson eyes sprang open, as it felt the life of its tenant slipping away.

"**No…I won't let it end like this!"

* * *

**

_In another country in another universe…_

"At last, today is the summoning ceremony!" announced Colbert, a teacher at the Tristain School of Magic. He was a peculiar looking man, with his shiny bald head, and tiny round glasses, dressed in a long dark blue robe, and holding a wooden staff as long as he was tall. "While this is your first test as second years, it's equally a holy day as nobles when you'll meet with your eternal servants."

"Ooh the excitement; I wonder what kind of amazing familiar you will call forth, Louise!" taunted a tanned girl with long, curly flaming red hair.

Said girl glowered at her, "Leave me alone, Kirche." The pink haired girl watched as the other students summoned various kind of creatures as their familiar, a servant that will serve them for eternity. She grimaced in disgust as a bugbear, a creature resembling a purple eyeball with tentacles all over its body, was summoned. She then stifled a giggle as Guiche, a fellow student with wavy blond hair, boasted for a good ten minutes before summoning a mole-like creature. The whole student body then gasped in amazement, as they ogled at the creature Kirche had summoned—a salamander. Its bright red skin shone under the sunlight, as it breathed out red-hot flames, an arrogance coating its yellow, slitted eyes.

"Just fitting for the last, you brought forth a big catch, Miss Zilperstone," commented Colbert, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"It is a fitting result for my secondary name, Kirche the Ardent," remarked Kirche, before sending a gloating look at Louise's direction. "There is still Miss Valiel…"

Louise gulped as her name was called, before shuffling forth to the centre of the field. Mutterings filled the crowd, as Louise tried not to be distracted by them.

"Hey, it's Zero no Louise!"

"What's she gonna summon"

"No way will she summon anything. Another explosion and it'll be done with."

Hand trembling, she lifted her wand, praying desperately. _'Please…'_ Swinging her wand in a circular motion, she chanted, "To my servant which exist somewhere within the ends of the Universe!" Question marks began to pop out of the heads of the crowd of students, as they tried to control their laughter at the ridiculous spell. Louise tuned them out, and continued casting the spell. "To the holy, beautiful, and above most powerful familiar, I appeal to you from my heart as I chant, answer my guidance!" She swung her wand in an arc before pointing it forward.

A moment of silence, before an explosion engulfed the area, sending chunks of earth and smog all over the place, leaving the students coughing and gasping for air. "So it came to this after all…" commented one student. Than there were loud gasps, as the students stared at what Louise summoned with a different kind of amazement as they had done with Kirche's.

Right in front of Louise, lied a bloody and broken body, wearing the most ridiculous orange jumpsuit, and a weird headband on his forehead, with long, spiky pale blond hair that fell in small strands over his tanned face, which had the most peculiar feature—three whiskers mark on each side.

There were loud exclamations from the crowd of students, expressing their disbelief. "A human?!" "No matter how you look at it, it's a commoner, one with no fashion sense too!" "It looks like its half-dead too!"

Louise stood, frozen, her eye twitching. "Th..this is m..my holy, beautiful, and above most powerful…"

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, looking around, he realized that he was once again in the dimly red sewer that was the deep domain of his mind. _'Strange, the last thing I remembered was being washed away by the current, and I was dying too!' _Knowing that the malicious demon fox probably had all the answers to his queries, he proceeded forth, to the giant cage that kept the fox, bounded only by flimsy yellow seal.

Facing the dark cage, he shouted, "Oi Fox! Wake up!" Two glowing and slitted eyes peered through the darkness, and in one magnificent burst of light, the kitsune's body was illuminated, its nine tails swaying in all its glory.

"**What do you want, flesh bag?"** growled the mighty kitsune, but Naruto detected a faint trace of exhaustion hidden within his booming voice.

"Why am I here? Aren't I supposed to be dead? Tell me!" Naruto demanded, it was clear he would not take 'no' for an answer.

The kitsune directed a vicious glare at Naruto, projecting a small amount of killer intent. Watching Naruto's unwavering, determined gaze, he relented and began to speak. **"First, you are here because you are alive. I saved you while you were about to die, using much of my power to heal you. But it appears it had a side effect, bringing you to this new place. Nevertheless, I saved you and gave you a new chance at life. Be grateful and don't waste it." **

Naruto's jaw dropped as he tried to process this information. "Why did you save me? What do you mean by new place? And new chance at life?"

"**I am tired, now get lost."** The kitsune gave a cold, uncaring look before booting Naruto forcefully out of his domain.

* * *

"But, Colbert-sensei! I've never heard of anyone using a human, a commoner as a familiar before!" protested Louise, as the students once again started their boisterous laughing.

"Whether he's a commoner or whatever, I do not accept any exceptions. Please continue with the Ritual." ordered Colbert, giving a stern glare to Louise.

"With…With… this?" Louise asked, giving the body a few prods with her wand, watching as Colbert nodded, annoyed. It was then the body began to stir, and opened its eyes slowly. Naruto looked around, but all he saw were unfamiliar people, wearing long robes and capes.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" he asked, but they just looked at him weirdly.

"It seems that there is a language barrier." said Louise.

"I do not care, please hurry up!" commanded Colbert angrily.

Louise sulked, as she approached Naruto. "Be grateful! Normally, no one would get this from a noble in their lifetime. My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiel. To the pendant that holds the five powers, bless this one, and yield this as my familiar." Putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder, she pulled him closer, and leaned forwards.

Naruto watched as her face came closer and closer. "Hey! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed. But Louise took no heed, as she inched closer, her eyes closed, her soft, pink lips slightly widened. He could see every detail of her face, her soft pink locks, and the few stray strands of hair that tickled his nose. His eyes widened as he felt her soft lips landing on his own.

* * *

Well, so there. This is the prologue so it might be a little short. Well, hope you enjoyed reading it. If not, you can always flame me. 


	2. Chapter 2: Unwavering Will! Fight!

Well, hi again!

It seems like I haven't received any negative reviews yet. Thanks guys!

To answer some of the reviews, I can't guarantee I can do this fic well, but I shall try my best!

To 1v2: I'm sorry, but I already have my friend as a beta, so I don't think I need another one. But if my friend ever decides to desert me, I shall inform you immediately!

* * *

_Previously…_

_Naruto watched as her face came closer and closer. "Hey! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed. But Louise took no heed, as she inched closer, her eyes closed, her soft, pink lips slightly widened. He could see every detail of her face, her soft pink locks, and the few stray strands of hair that tickled his nose. His eyes widened as he felt her soft lips landing on his own._

* * *

Louise sat on her bed, staring at her new familiar that passed out after she completed the contract with it. Was it from the pain when the runes were engraved onto its hand? Or was it from the embarrassment of her kissing it? But then again, it's just a familiar, how can it even be embarrassed? She snorted, as she fell back to her bed, cursing her luck for getting a commoner of all things, as her eternal familiar._'Geez, why can't I get something cool like a dragon or a griffin?'_

A groan from the figure lying on the pile of hay at the corner of her room alerted her._'About time' _she thought, as she got up and prepared to lecture her familiar.

'_Not again! How did I faint this time?'_ Images of the loud, pink haired girl that kissed him flashed through his mind, bringing up a strong flush to his cheeks. _'Was that a dream?' _Looking around, he discovered that he was in a rather cozy looking room, with a comfy looking bed. He turned around, only to be met with the face of an annoyed Louise.

"Ahh! Its you! So it wasn't a dream after all! Where am I? Where have you abducted me to?" screamed a hysterical Naruto. "If I don't get back Tsunade baa-chan is gonna kill me!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You are so noisy!" screamed Louise, annoyed at her familiar's babbling. Drawing out her wand, she mumbled a few words and chanted, "Immediately hold your silence and answer my demand!" She sighed as yet another explosion answered her calls, filling the small room up with smoke. _'This is so strange, I'm sure I did it correctly…'_ She thought as she looked at her slightly singed familiar.

"I see stars…" muttered a swirly-eyed Naruto. Shaking away his dizziness, he sprung to his feet, shaking his fist at the pink-haired girl. "What did you do that for, you bitch?"

Louise gaped. "I understand! I understand! Wait! Did you just call me a bitch?!" Gritting her teeth angrily, she brandished her wand and pointed it at Naruto. Having seen the prowess of the object, Naruto leaped out of the way, and just in time too, seeing the newly created hole in the wall. So began the chase.

* * *

After several minutes, both parties finally calmed down and talked things out. 

"So, what's your name?" Louise asked, still somewhat sullen at her familiar's disrespect.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! You better believe it!" Naruto boasted, giving his usual introduction.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Hokage?" Louise was perplexed at his rather weird name and the unfamiliar term, but she decided to cast it aside in favor of getting more information. "Okay, so, Uzumaki Naruto, where are you from?"

"Well, I'm from Konoha! What village are you from? I don't think I've seen this village before? Are you a ninja too?"

"I've never heard of Konoha! And this is not a village; it's the Tristain Academy of Magic! Lastly, I'm a mage, there's no such thing as a ninja, you must have been reading too many stories." Louise huffed at the idea of her living in some village, the audacity of this familiar.

Naruto fell silent. The truth had finally dawned on him. So _this _was what the Kyuubi meant by 'new place'. Still somewhat caught in disbelief, he questioned Louise. "You…you mean this isn't the Elemental Countries? There are no ninjas here?"

Louise stamped her foot, "First, you are my familiar, and I'm your master. I shall not allow you to address me with such disrespect. My name is Louise, but you can call me 'Master'. Secondly, there are no such things as ninjas or Elemental Countries. This is the continent of Halkeginia." It was then, Louise realized that she was talking to the wall, or rather, her familiar had vanished. Looking at the swining door, frantic thoughts flooded her mind. "It ran away? My familiar? You got to be kidding!" Dashing out of the door, she saw the distant orange figure leaping down the stairs, and wasted no time in pursuing him.

Doubt, horror, disbelief. Those were the only thoughts in Naruto's mind as he raced down the ivory tower, his fists clenched tightly, his teeth gritted, trails of sweat rolling down his head. _'I have to see it for myself. I won't believe it until I see it for myself. It has to be a lie!'_ Ignoring the various outcries from the students around, he sped through corridors after corridors, stairs after stairs. Then, he came to an abrupt stop as someone stepped into his path. Looking up, he recognized the person as one of the students during the summoning ceremony. His wavy blond hair, his holier-than-thou gaze, and the sparkles that seemed to surround his face made him a pretty unforgettable person.

"Ah! You are the familiar Zero no Louise summoned. Do you know you caused me much trouble by fainting during the ceremony? You made me dirty my hands for you. Do you have no gratitude?" He asked haughtily.

'_What an annoying bastard!'_ The exit was near, he could see it just round the corner. "I have no time for you now!" he exclaimed, as he rushed towards the exit.

"How rude," scoffed the blond pretty boy. He turned around to loud footsteps and saw Louise running madly in his direction, her hair tangled in a mess. "Whatever is the matter Louise? Your familiar -"

He got cut off as Louise shouted, panting at the same time. "Guiche, Catch it for me! It ran away!"

"Ah! Your familiar ran away? Oh well, it is no surprise, being your familiar, I expect it would defy common sense and all," exclaimed Guiche, clapping his hands together in mock amazement. "Alright, alright, I'll help you," he said, looking at Louise's furious face. Even he did not want to deal with an angry Louise.

"There!" shouted Naruto as he burst through the door that bounded him from his freedom. Running onto the field, he suddenly felt his body lightening, and started to float in the air. "Ahh…Ahhh! What the hell? I'm gonna fall!" He gaped, as he stared into the night sky covered by a carpet of twinkling stars. But that was not what caught his attention. It was the image of the moon, or rather, the moons—two perfect spheres, one of pearly pink, another bigger one of acid green. He could no longer deny the truth. He was no longer in the Elemental Countries. It could be his imagination, but he could have sworn he heard a faint laughter deep within his head.

'_Tsunade baa-chan, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke…Everyone…'_

"This is the second time I had to levitate you, you ungrateful boor!" Guiche's voice brought Naruto out of his trance.

"Let me down!" cried Naruto. At once, he was unceremoniously dropped from the air, landing painfully on his butt. "Why you…" Naruto growled, as he reached into his kunai pouch, only to find that it wasn't there._'Shit! It must have dropped out during my fight with Sasuke!'_ Abandoning all common sense, and contorting his sadness to anger, he charged at Guiche recklessly.

"Oh, so the commoner wants to fight," remarked Guiche. With a swing of his rose-like wand, a petal dropped onto the dropped onto the ground, raising a large amount of earth before it contorted into a humanoid shape. It was a bronze golem. "My secondary name is Guiche the Bronze, this is why!"

"Stop it Guiche! Stop, Naruto! You're going to get yourself killed!" screamed Louise, but both parties paid to heed to her cries.

Naruto charged forth, fist raised, only to be sent flying back by Guiche's golem. "Well then, take this! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four clones popped into existence, charging at Guiche in synchrony. _'Shit! It took almost all my chakra to create those clones. Why? I should have created much more clones than those.'_

"Oh? What's this? It seems that your familiar has some tricks, Louise," remarked Guiche. "But nonetheless, I shall crush him." Louise stood speechless; she had never seen magic that could create copies before. What is Naruto?

Naruto could only watch as the golem dispatched two of his clones with quick efficiency; the clones did not even have time to dodge. Calling back his last clone, he made his last attempt. Gathering chakra into his palm, and using his clone to contain it, he forced it into a spherical shape, but it looked different from the normal rasengans he created. This one was crudely made, unstable and probably less powerful. But Naruto didn't care; he lunged forwards towards the golem, thrusting the ball of chakra towards it.

The golem wasn't quick enough, as the spiraling sphere impacted its body, grinding into it, cracking his armor. Naruto grinned, it seemed as though this rasengan was enough. But his eyes widened in horror and shock, as the ball of chakra began to dissipate. Lighter and lighter, until there was nothing but air where the sphere used to be. Shocked and frozen, Naruto didn't have the time to react as the golem delivered a devastating blow towards is abdomen, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Stop it Naruto! Enough already!" Louise cried in desperation, but to no avail, as Naruto stood up again, a look of utter defiance blazing in his cerulean eyes.

"I'm not going to give up so easily!" claimed Naruto. He rushed towards the golem once again, leaping into the air, ready to crush his heel into the golem. But in an instance, he found that he was hanging in mid-air, his leg grabbed tightly by the bronze golem, which proceeded to swing him in an arc, before slamming him fiercely to the hard earth.

"Perhaps you should give up now. You do not even have a weapon to use against me. If you apologize now, I'll still let you off," mocked Guiche.

"He's right, Naruto, just apologize and it'll be okay!" Louise screamed, not wanting to watch her familiar being treated like a punch bag.

"No…never!" yelled Naruto as he forced himself up, blood dripping from his bloodied mouth and the numerous cuts all over his body. "I won't give up to someone like this! My fist is enough of a weapon for people like you!" The arrogance of the blond was seriously pissing off Naruto, it felt like talking to Sasuke, only twice as bad.

"Well then, I suppose I should finish this. Go! My beautiful golem! Show him the power of Guiche of the Bronze!" With that order, the golem dashed forth, his only intent to crush Naruto.

Naruto stood still, already too tired to move, waiting for the strike to come. Is this really going to be the end? No. No!

"NO!" shouted Naruto as he clenched his fist. A feeling of warmth rose up his body, as the runes engraved onto the back of his hand started to glow brightly, surrounding him in an impeccable aura. Adrenaline rushed through his body, as he side stepped the golem's attack, before driving his fist through the golem's body, watching as it dissolved to dirt that fell to the ground in a heap.

He sprung at Guiche, who had a look of utter chock adorning his face. Taking the opportunity of Guiche's state, Naruto sent Guiche into the air with an uppercut powered by his rage. Watching the heap lying on the floor that was Guiche, he turned to leave, only to be consumed by his own fatigue and numerous injuries, sinking into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Deep within Naruto's mind…_

'_**hm…this is an interesting development. Perhaps this was why he was brought here. But for him to be one of them…'**_

The Kyuubi's crimson eyes shone with a hellish glint as it contemplated the incident that just happened.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a pool of sweat. He pushed himself up, and the wet towel placed on his forehead fell to his arms. He realized he was once again in Louise's room, and lying on her bed too, it was as comfy as it seemed. But where was Louise? Turning, he saw the pink-haired girl at the table, using her arms as a makeshift pillow, sleeping soundly. _'She must have taken care of me while I was out…'_ A ghost of a smile made its way on to Naruto's face, as he took the blanket and draped it over Louise's shoulder. _'She looks kinda cute when she sleeps, maybe it won't be so bad staying here after all…'_

He leaned in closer, staring intently at her. Before he knew it, two big, pink eyes were staring right back at him. "What…what are you doing?!" screeched Louise. "Anyway, why are you even up? The doctor said you'll be out for at least a week!"

"Well, I'm a fast healer," replied Naruto quickly. He was not about to let her know about the Kyuubi just yet. If it got out, he would surely be thrown out of something. "So you took care of me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea! The master is responsible for taking care of her familiar, so I'm just doing my job!" muttered Louise. "Anyway, today is a free day for the second years to get to know their familiars, and since you are well, we might as well go to the dining hall to have some breakfast. Follow me."

Naruto followed silently as Louise lead him through the academy. Using this time to observe the premises and the students, he noticed that the students wore different capes; there were brown, black, and purple ones. Deciding not to voice it out, he continued to follow Louise as she lead him into the dining hall.

"Wow! Look at all the food!" exclaimed Naruto loudly, and almost every head in the dining hall turned in his direction. "Ow…ouch!" Louise grabbed his ear and pulled him along with an exasperated look on her face.

"You seat down there," she ordered, pointing to the floor. "And this is your breakfast." She continued, tossing a bun onto a cracked plate, before passing it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at his pitiful meal, and sighed. _'Well, beggars can't be choosers I guess.'_ He thought miserably, before chewing the bread slowly, savoring its taste and making it last as long as possible.

After the breakfast, the two made their way to the courtyard, where most of the second years and their familiars were, trying to converse and understand each other better. "Wow! Look at all the creatures! Hey, hey, Louise, what's that? It looks so cool!" asked Naruto, pointing at a purplish eyeball thingy.

"That's a bugbear, now shut up! You are so noisy!" complained Louise.

"Stop right there!" At the sound of a new voice, both Louise and Naruto turned around, only to see Guiche. A distinct bruise had already formed at his chin, and there were scratches all over his body. "Uzumaki Naruto, I want a rematch with you!" There was a twinge of damaged pride hidden within his voice coated with his arrogance. "If you are brave enough, meet me at Vestri Court!" With that, he stormed off.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. "Don't go," whispered Louise, concern apparent in her eyes. "He was going easy on you last night, if you go today, you would seriously die. You can never win against him."

Naruto waved her off. "Don't underestimate me." Memories of his childhood materialized in his mind. All the jeers, discouragement, failures.

"_You can never succeed!"_

"_How can the Hokage let that thing become a ninja?"_

"_I'm sorry, Naruto. You failed again."_

"_You should just quit as a ninja!"_

"Where is Vestri Court?" Naruto demanded from a random student.

"It's that way!" He pointed. Without a second's hesitation, Naruto approached the place, finding a crowd of students, all eager to see the match between Guiche and him. He stepped into the centre of the crowd, where they made a space for Guiche and Naruto to fight. Loud cheers and wolf-whistles came from all sides, but Naruto ignored them, concentrating solely on his opponent.

"I applaud you for not running away. But I must warn you, this time, I shall not go easy on you!" Guiche brought out his rose-like wand, and pointed it straight at Naruto.

"Heh, I can kick your ass anytime!" exclaimed Naruto, as he got into a fighting stance.

"Very well then." Guiche waved his wand, and bronze golems started to rise from the ground, formed by the dense earth. "Attack!" commanded Guiche, and the golems rushed towards Naruto at once.

Binging his hands to the familiar cross sign, Naruto yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The smoke cleared, revealing ten clones. _'Good, I'm getting better control of my chakra.' _The runes engraved on Naruto's hand started to glow again, and he felt the warm feeling encompassing him once again, giving him a surge of power unlike the tainted one of Kyuubi.

Charging forth with his small army of clones, he landed punches after punches on the golems, but it seemed harder to destroy them than it was last night. Calling out to four other clones, he started his combo: The four clones charged towards the golem from different directions, and just as it looked like they were about to sink their punches into the golem, they duck and kicked the golem, sending it sailing into the air. Using another clone to launch, the original Naruto rocketed into the air, before somersaulting, and driving his heel into the golem devastatingly, sending it crumbling into dust.

Cheers erupted from the students watching the fight, even Louise looked in awe at her familiar. "Hey Guiche, you're getting your ass kicked!" shouted one student, followed by the thunderous laughter of the other students.

Guiche gritted his teeth in anger. "It seems…I have to use my secret weapon!" Waving his wand another time, the remaining golems gathered together in a ball of earth and mud. Naruto watched curiously as the big ball of earth slowly took form. Emerging was another golem, but this one was twice as big as the others, and wielded a spear. "Hmph, now you stand no chance against me, commoner!" taunted Guiche. "Go my beautiful golem! Destroy him!"

Naruto smirked, before sending four of his clones again. But this time, the result was far different. The four clones tried to sweep the golem off its feet, only to be pierced by its spear in mere seconds, puffing into clouds of smoke. Using the time the golem got distracted by his remaining clones, Naruto dashed forth, using all his chakra to empower his fist and landing a solid punch onto the golem.

For a second, nothing seemed to happen. Then, "Ouch!!!" Naruto leaped back, cradling his hand. _'Shit! That hurts like a bitch, and now I have no chakra left to even create a clone!'_

"Ohohoho…did you think for a second that your weak punch can even affect my perfect golem?" laughed Guiche. "Perhaps I should show the difference between us! "

The golem charged forth at speeds that did not seem possible for its size, and Naruto, despite putting up his defense, was sent skidding back a few meters from the ferocious punch of the creature. Before he could retaliate, the golem was once again upon, him, raining punches, and attempting to spear him.

Caught off guard, Naruto felt blood gushing out of his body as he was slashed by the razor-sharp spear, before a powerful punch impacted his body, lifting him off his feet and sailing through the air, before landing on the ground with a painful thud. "Do you want to bow down and apologize now?" asked a gloating Guiche. "Its your last chance."

"You know, I hate arrogant people like you! But you know what? I hate to give up even more! I shall fight you to the end with my pride at stake!" shouted Naruto, barely standing in on the puddle of fresh blood that leaked from his numerous wounds. He felt consciousness leaving him, and the darkness once again approaching. Even with his vision blurred, he saw the approaching figure of the golem, presumably to finish the job.

He closed his eyes, preparing for the last strike, but it never came. Opening his eyes slowly again, he found him yet again in the sewer that was his mind, and in front of the cage with Kyuubi giving him a malicious grin.

"**Little one, it seems you have some potential after all. It is not your time yet. I shall give you something to even the odds. Use it well." **The Kitsune growled in its usual booming voicesending Naruto out of its domain again.

* * *

Back in Vestri Court, Naruto's eyes sprang open, as a flaming white aura engulfed him, much more powerful than the last. The white aura raged like a wild flame, consuming Naruto, and at the same time, driving the golem back. 

Slowly, the flame faded away, leaving a pale glow that enveloped Naruto. But that was not what everyone was gaping at. Grasped tightly in Naruto's hand, was a claymore almost as tall as Naruto. Its long silver blade shone brightly under the sunlight, its hilt golden and glowing. Feeling the power rushing through his body, Naruto pointed his sword at Guiche. "It ends now!"

It was over in a flash. Naruto leaped into the skies, bringing down the claymore onto the golem, slicing it cleanly in half, before flashing in front of Guiche, the tip of the blade at his throat.

Guiche fell to the ground, astonished and terrified. "I..I yield!" Naruto smirked, as he swung the claymore to his back, where it was held by a leather belt that was swung around his shoulder.

Cheers erupted once again from the frenzied crowd. It was something that has never happened before! A commoner had beaten a Noble! This was an incident that would go down in the history of Tristain Academy of Magic.

* * *

_In the Headmaster's office…_

A wizened old man with a head of silvery hair stared intently at the dusty, yellowed book that Colbert had so urgently wanted him to see. "Hm…this is the runes that belonged to the familiar that only existed in legends. This concerns the lost fifth side of the pentagon. Regardless whether this is true or not, do not repeat this to anyone, Colbert!"

"Yes, I understand," replied an amazed Colbert.

The Headmaster nodded gravely, an intense look of concentration rarely seen on the man's face. _'It seems like this year is going to be unlike the previous peaceful years…'_

* * *

Well, that's the end of the second chapter. I hope it meets the expectations of the readers. Anyway, it doesn't have much changes from the anime yet, but I have some ideas, though the probability of them not working is extremely high. 

On the other hand, you readers (assuming there are people who read this fic) can also provide your valuable suggestions.

Praise, criticisms, flames. I accept them all so please feel free to express your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Unanswered Questions

Alright! I'm here again, with another (un)exciting chapter. But first, let me answer some reviews.

To Tama Saga: Naruto's chakra capacity isn't lower, he just can't control it. I always though Naruto would act that way, rude, loud, and stubborn. Lastly, Naruto just woke up in an extremely unfamiliar surrounding, so he probably couldn't think clearly, and to him, the most obvious way to get out was the door.

To chm01: Yes, he will use jutsus again, but not with the same efficiency as he had in the Elemental Countries, at least for a while.

To WhatDoYouMeanI'mDrunk: Yes, Siesta will appear, but she probably won't play too much of an important role in this story though. Anyway, the reason why Naruto can't control his chakra as well shall be revealed later.

To zerodragon: She shall appear in this chapter.

* * *

_Previously…_

_Guiche fell to the ground, astonished and terrified. "I..I yield!" Naruto smirked, as he swung the claymore to his back, where it was held by a leather belt that was swung around his shoulder._

_Cheers erupted once again from the frenzied crowd. It was something that has never happened before! A commoner had beaten a Noble! This was an incident that would go down in the history of Tristain Academy of Magic._

* * *

Naruto sneezed again, shuddering against the chilling night wind, as he continued to wash Louise's laundry with his clones. Ever since his victory over Guiche, he had caught the attention of the students, and had even become semi-popular amongst the ladies, though that was bringing him more harm than good, always earning him new bruises from Louise. Who the hell keeps a whip in their drawers anyway?

* * *

_A few hours before in Louise's room…_

"_N..Nar..NARUTO! You were flirting with Kirche just now weren't you? You… perverted dog!" accused Louise heatedly._

"_What? I did no such thing!" shouted Naruto back. While it was true that Kirche invited him to her room, but he was trying to decline, surely that didn't count as flirting?_

"_You…you still dare to lie? Well then, you just have to be punished!" Stomping to her drawers, Louise started rummaging through them, before finding it. An evil glint speared in her eyes as she held it up, snapping it viciously._

"_Hey…wait…what are you going to do with that whip?" muttered a wide-eyed Naruto._

"_It can't be help, disobedient familiars need to be disciplined!" she yelled, before lashing the whip at Naruto, only to find a log in his place. "What…what is that?"_

"_Kawarimi!" explained a smug Naruto._

_Louise turned in the direction of his voice, only to find him standing upside down on the ceiling. "How are you doing that? Come down this instance! Obey my orders!"_

"_No way, you flat-chested girl!" taunted Naruto, sticking his tongue out childishly._

"_Why you…you…DOG!" shouted Louise, raising her wand, her face flushed with anger._

"_Ah! Ah! Calm down! Let's talk things out!" Naruto pleaded, but it was too late, as yet another explosion rocked the room._

_After a good half an hour, filled with many yells and huge explosions, both Louise and Naruto stood at opposite ends of a rather wrecked room, to say the least. In the end, it was still Louise's threat of no meals and kicking him out that caused Naruto to succumb to her. It wasn't that he couldn't get food for himself or find another place; he was a ninja after all. But in such a place, where he knew nothing about everything, it might be better to stay in a place somewhat safer, at least until he found a way back…_

* * *

Resigning to his fate, he continued washing the clothing under the shimmering moonlight, when a new voice caught his attention.

"Hi, do you need any help?" It was a girl around his age, wearing a rather frilly maid outfit. She smiled warmly at him, her eyes the same color as his crystal blue ones, her silky black hair reaching her shoulders. "I saw you standing up to that noble, you were very brave."

An unconscious blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks as he placed his hand at the back of his head, his face showing his trademark foxy grin which sent girls swooning. "Ahh, it was nothing, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?"

"I'm Siesta, a maid at this school. By the way, you should hang those silk stockings in the shade," advised Siesta. Naruto nodded in appreciation as Siesta continued to give him useful tips on washing laundry. He didn't know how long they chatted, but he found it rather enjoyable talking with her.

Then, she leaned closer, raising her hand, before tracing Naruto's whiskers mark. "What are these? Tattoos?" she asked curiously.

Naruto shivered as he felt her soft skin gliding over his face gently, as he felt blood rising rapidly to his face. "Ehh…ehh…n…no…the…they're…birth…birthmarks!" stuttered Naruto.

"Really? How cute!" exclaimed Siesta. "Are you alright? Your face is pretty red, do you have a fever?" With that, she placed her palm on Naruto's forehead.

"Ahh! I'm fine!" protested Naruto. "It's late already, I really need to go! Bye!" Quickly gathering the laundry, he scurried away towards Louise's room, leaving a rather confused Siesta.

On another note, he had examined the claymore that seemingly appeared in his hand out of nowhere. After the battle, the impressive glow that encompassed it died down, leaving a much duller blade, around a meter long, with a brownish rusted hilt around fifteen centimeters long horizontally. Having no sheath, he decided to keep it by hanging it loosely behind his back with a leather belt swung around his shoulders, in order for a speedy draw.

Then again, thinking back, Naruto wondered why he couldn't control his chakra properly. Judging from his usual standards, the amount of chakra he used should have resulted in at least a hundred clones, but only ten appeared, not to mention the defect rasengan he produced. What about the mysterious power that he felt surging through his body during the battle? He wanted some answers, and he knew who had them. Kyuubi.

But there was only one problem. He didn't have the tiniest idea how to even contact Kyuubi in the first place. The times he saw Kyuubi was only when he was in an extremely dangerous situation. Absorbed in thinking about the unending possibilities about his lack of control over his rebellious chakra and his new found strength, before he knew it, he was already in front of Louise's door.

Sighing, knowing the incoming trouble, he knocked on the door hesitantly and entered. As expected, Louise started raving when she saw him. "What took you so long? Were you flirting with another girl? You dog!"

"Hey! I did no such thing," retorted Naruto, but under Louise' piercing stare, he collapse. "Oh alright! Maybe I just talked with-" Naruto stopped abruptly as he sensed the enormous killing intent only females could possess, looking closer, he could practically see the evil aura rolling off Louise.

"You…you perverted dog!" shouted Louise, and without warning, she lunged at Naruto, exposing the whip that she had hidden behind her back.

"Oi…wait a minute…" began Naruto nervously, as he started backing away. But it was for naught, watching as Louise advanced slowly, before pouncing in one swift motion. But it was nothing Naruto couldn't handle, or so he thought. Side-stepping her attack, Naruto grabbed her wrists, effectively stopping her. Surprised, Louise lost her footing and tripped, falling on her bed, and even worse, pulling Naruto down with her.

So there they were, on top of Louise's bed in a rather compromising position. With Naruto on top of Louise pinning her wrists down, and Louise with a fierce flushed face as a result of anger. For a second, they seemed to be in a daze, before a short shriek at the door shocked them out of their trance. As though having been scalded, both parties leaped away from each other, faint blushes apparent on their faces. Turning quickly to the shriek they had heard, they found a rather awkward looking Siesta.

"Er…Naruto, you forgot this! Sorry to disturb you, please don't mind me and continue!" exclaimed a flustered looking Siesta as she held up a pink, frilly panty before chucking it at Naruto's head before sprinting off.

"Wait! You got it wrong!" Naruto tried to explain but Siesta was long gone. Feeling his impending doom, Naruto turned around slowly, or tried to at least, since an explosion had already hurled him through the wall before he could finish turning. _'Is this the way I'm gonna die?' _Naruto winced as another piece of rock fell onto his body.

"YOU DOG!"

* * *

Naruto laid on his back on the lush green grass at the foot of the castle that was the academy. Since he was technically a familiar, he was not allowed in the classrooms, instead, he was stationed outside the main tower with the other familiars, and some of them are more than weird.

He stared aimlessly at the wisps of clouds floating wistfully in the boundless skies, changing endlessly, randomly, weaved into a beautiful picture, with the blue sky as its backdrop. _'Maybe I'm starting to understand why Shikamaru likes to look at the clouds…'_ The thoughts of his friends back at Konoha brought another twinge of pain that dragged over his heartstrings. _'If only I had some way to reach them…even a messenger to tell them I'm fine…they're probably worried about me…a few of them I hope…'_

Then it struck him, as he sprung to his feet. _'Why hadn't I though of that? I can just summon Gamakichi to convey the news!' _ Excitedly, Naruto bit his thumb, perhaps a bit too hard in his excitement, and drew it across his other hand. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Slamming his hands to the ground, he waited in anticipation, but nothing seemed to happen. Thinking that he did the seals wrongly, he tried again, slower this time, but yielded the same results. After a dozen tries, he finally stopped, furrowing his brows, wondering fervently why his technique did not work. He didn't even manage to summon a tadpole this time!

Flopping back to the soft grass that cushioned the ground, he tried to take a nap, for he did not even get a single wink of sleep last night because of Louise's tantrum and whatnot. Slowly, but surely, he drifted away into a deep slumber.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, still drowsy; he stood up, looking around. _'Oh yeah, I fell asleep outside the main tower'_ But as he looked around, it hit him. He was no longer outside the main tower.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he stood on a red path of grass soaked in blood. He stared horrifyingly at the endless sea of corpses that flooded the place, with swords and staffs sunk deeply into their bodies, stained with blood, like tombs for the dead. His whole body trembling at sight of the carnage, he tried to scream, but nothing came out. The sounds of clashing swords alerted him that he was not alone. Cautiously, he searched for the source of the noise.

Then, he saw it. In the distance, two figures clashed, and a wave of power rippled through the land, almost driving Naruto off his feet. The sheer force of their power pressured him onto his knees, gasping heavily for air. He had never encountered such dense amount of killing intent before, so much that he was choking even at such a distance. Not even Orochimaru or Itachi could match such a monstrous power.

Squinting his eyes, he strained to see the two figures more clearly. They were engaged in an intense sword fight, but he could barely see it. Only flashes of silver and white hot sparks told him that they clashed, otherwise, all he could see were flashes and streaks. Another clash. But this one was longer, stronger, and sent another tsunami of pure power splashing over the battlefield, consuming the weak and the foolish.

Struggling against the overwhelming power, Naruto finally saw the figures engaged in the clash. One had blond, spiky hair that were stained with splotches of blood, wielding a claymore similar to his own, yet different, wearing a black trench coat. The other had silvery hair that extended to his shoulders, wearing a purple and red kimono that mixed with the blood of the dead, in his hand; he held a long, thin sword with a reddish hilt. It was scarred with slashes of blood, yet its elegance held.

Naruto was about to get closer to see their faces when his vision started spinning, spinning, spinning. _'Stop it!' _His mouth contorted into a silent scream. Everything went black.

* * *

Naruto awoke to a wet feeling on his face; he turned to his left, only to find himself face to face with two big, black eyes, blinking curiously at him. Without warning, a tongue darted out and started licking his face, feeling shivers throughout his body, he jumped up, looking at the culprit. It was a milky green snake the size of him. Then he remembered. _'Oh yeah, I was sleeping outside with the other familiars…but I feel like I've forgotten something…did something happen while I was sleeping?' _Naruto racked his head, but nothing appeared in his mind.

Staring curiously at the other familiars, he approached one which had always interested him, since he first saw it. He watched as the purplish creature noticed his silhouette and tuned around, opening its gigantic eyeball that took up most of its body. "You're called a bugbear right?" asked Naruto curiously, half expecting it to give him an answer. The bugbear blinked again, before making a weird gurgling sound.

Without thinking, Naruto prodded it, right in the center of its eye. Realizing what he had done, Naruto tried to back away, as he watched the bugbear's eye narrowing in anger. At once, the tentacles connected to its body rushed towards him, and he scrambled to get away. Deciding that dodging wasn't going to work, especially against a multitude of tentacles, he retaliated. "You wanna fight huh? Let's go then! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! U-ZU-MA-KI! Naruto Rendan!"

A few moments later found Naruto lying on the soft grass once again, with a defeated looking Bugbear floating around, glaring at him, but too afraid to do anything else. But as usual, the hyperactive ninja couldn't stay still, getting to his feet, he contemplated on what to do. _'Might as well explore this place, since I'm gonna live here for quite some time anyway.' _With that thought in mind, he pumped some chakra into his feet and leapt over the school gate.

* * *

'_Damn, I didn't think it'll take so long to get to a town…' _ While the scenery outside the school was one to behold, one would get tired of it after an hour of running, but for Naruto, he only needed five minutes. He watched as another squirrel-cat creature jumped past him, as he knocked away a snake-like creature with arms that tried to strangle him. Perspiration ran along his face, cursing the scorching day heat, he continued leaping from branch to branch.

Then, a wave of aroma invaded his sensitive nose. _'Salvation…'_ He thought as he increased his speed, sure enough, behind the dense forest of trees, a bustling town awaited him.

Stepping into the town, Naruto found its inhabitants to be much different to those he saw at the school. They looked normal, there was no air of arrogance around them, neither were there the superior smirk or conceited look that was common of the students in the school. He looked at them going about their daily life for a moment, before beginning to explore the town himself.

From what he could tell, it was a pretty normal town, a few groceries here and there, some inns looking close to collapse, and some other shops. Then, he saw something that aroused his attention, a weapons shop. It was a shabby looking shop, the sign 'Narciso's Weapons' hanging limply at the front of the shop was barely recognizable, the paint wearing off long ago, and pieces of it were already flaking off.

Tentatively, Naruto pushed open the door and entered. "Welcome!" exclaimed an energetic looking man at the counter; he looked to be in his late twenties, with a few strands of graying hair mixed within his black ones. "How may I help you, sir?"

Naruto took a quick look around, there were indeed many weapons available, but all of them looked too worn for use, with some cracks here, and some parts chipped off there, not to mention the inch-thick layer of dust that had converged upon them. The weapons there weren't that much different from those in Konoha though, swords, axes, spears. But then, there were exceptions that weren't available such as battle fans, and the one thing he needed, kunais. "Excuse me, do you have any kunais?"

"Kunais?" echoed the shopkeeper. "Pardon me, but I have never heard of that before. Perhaps you could describe it for me?"

"Well, you know, its small, short, made of metal, with a hole at the back, and a sharp tip…" Naruto tried to explain, but looking at the shopkeeper's puzzled face, he could tell he wasn't doing very well. Then, he spotted a dagger on a shelf, pointing at it, he exclaimed, "Look! It's something like that, but the blade's a bit longer, and it has a hole at the end for you took hook your finger to."

"Ah! I think I know what you are talking about, please excuse me for a moment," the shopkeeper said politely, before retreating to the storage room. A few minutes later, he emerged, holding a box in his hands. Placing it on the table, and inviting Naruto to go closer, he lifted its cover. It was not a kunai, but rather, a throwing knife. The material it was made of was light silver in colored, and it was a bit shorter than a kunai, smaller as well, and at the end, a red ribbon was tied to the hole.

It wasn't what Naruto wanted, but it was close enough. "How much will it cost?" Unknown to Louise, he had reached into her drawer and grabbed some spare coins when she was out.

"This is one of the finest products of this shop! You have a good eye. It will cost 500 new gold," informed the shopkeeper.

"Eh, I'm not sure how much I got…" Naruto dug the coins out of his pocket and placed it on the table, looking expectantly at the shopkeeper.

"What? That's only 50 new gold! What are you doing here? Scram!" The shopkeeper's polite demeanor took a sharp turn, as he hollered at Naruto, who scrambled to get out.

'_Gees, he didn't have to be that rude…' _thought Naruto as he walked along the line of shops. Before he knew it, he was knocked to the ground as someone bumped into him harshly.

"What is this commoner? It bumped into me and dirtied my suit! Get up and apologize this instance. I command you!"

Naruto got up, looking at the person responsible. He was a fat looking man, with a big moustache and short curly hair, with a mole at the bottom of his chin. His eyes held a look of loathing as he dusted his suit, and behind him stood another man, younger and well-built, a staff attached to his back. "Who the hell are you? You bumped into me, not the other way round!" exclaimed Naruto, glaring back at the man.

"What? What audacity! You dare to speak in that manner to me, a Noble, you commoner?" The fat man looked at Naruto with contempt, as the man behind him; his body guard presumably, stepped in front.

An idea came to Naruto's mind. "Hey, you are a Noble right? I heard that Nobles like to bet on stuff. Why don't you fight me, and if I win, you gimme 5000 new gold! Or are you too scared?" taunted Naruto.

"Why you…I am too good to even lift my finger to fight you. But instead, my bodyguard shall do it. You have talked about the rewards for yourself if you win, though that is impossible, but what do I get if I win? You don't seem to have anything you can offer in return," The fat man noted, looking at Naruto with disgust.

"If you win, you can do whatever you want to me!" proclaimed Naruto. "Now let's get this started.

The fat man gave a curt nod, before waving his hand. His bodyguard stepped forward, raising his staff. Naruto tensed. "What's your name? I am Uzumaki Naruto."

The man spoke with an emotionless face. "I have no name. I only live to serve Volteria-sama." With that he twirled his staff, and sent a blast of wind in Naruto's direction after chanting a few words.

Naruto leapt out of the way, before hearing a crash behind him. It seemed like the blast was more powerful than it seemed, creating a new hole in the wall of a clothing shop. Shouts and screams immediately penetrated the air, as the people scrambled to get away from the area. But Naruto didn't have the time to look, as another blast sent him flying into the very same wall.

Pulling himself up, Naruto drew his claymore, once again feeling the power that surged through his body. It might be his imagination, but it seemed as though the power he was granted this time was less than when he had fought Guiche. Nevertheless, the claymore began to shine again, his rusted hilt once again golden and glowing, its silver blade shimmering.

Naruto launched at the man, intent on slicing him into half. Just as he thought he was going to hit him, a thick barrier of earth rose up, obstructing him. Cursing, he jumped back, and just in time too, as the earth barrier exploded into pieces, pieces that floated in the air.

"Ha! My body guard's a triangle mage! You have no chance against him commoner, even if you did have some skill with that sword," laughed the fat man, Volteria. With that said, the bodyguard once again twirled his staff, but this time, instead of a blast of wind, the pieces of rock that was still floating in the air burst into flames, before being launched at Naruto, all at once.

'_Shit! I can't possibly dodge all of that! No choice, I have to block it!' _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled, as ten clones emerged from the puff of smoke, forming a barrier around him, just as the blazing rocks rained down upon him. A loud crash, as smoke surrounded the area.

"Looks like its over," remarked Volteria, as he turned to go.

"Not yet!" It was Naruto's voice, but it sounded like it came from all directions. "You can't see me in this smoke, I have the advantage."

Frowning, the body guard summoned a gust of wind that blew away the smoke. But as the smoke cleared, Naruto was nowhere to be found; all that was left was the half-melted rocks that disfigured the ground. Then, a rumbling sound came from beneath the earth the body guard was standing on. Catching on, he tried to leap away, but it was too late. A slightly singed Naruto burst out from the ground, his fist impacting with the bodyguard's chin, sending him into the air. Quickly creating another clone, he used it as a launching pad, jumping into the air, and bringing his heel down upon the bodyguard's abdomen, slamming him into the ground.

"Hmph, don't underestimate me!" boasted Naruto, a triumphant look in his eyes.

"Get up! What do I hire you for, you dumbass? To lose to a commoner, you're a disgrace!" fumed Volteria.

"I'm...I'm terribly sorry sir, I shall eliminate him now," the bodyguard got up again. Scratches and wounds were abundant on his body, and blood leaked from his impact against the ground.

Naruto scowled. "Hey! You! Why the hell are you serving someone like him? He doesn't even care for you!"

The bodyguard glared at Naruto. "I live to serve Volteria-sama, nothing else." Yelling a war-cry, he slammed his staff into the earth. At once, a wave of earth rose from the ground, heading straight for Naruto, who leapt out of the way, only to be assaulted with a blast of wind that sent him right back at the wave of earth.

Naruto created another clone, but it was no use as it was annihilated promptly by the numerous fireballs sent at him. Raising his claymore, he sliced the earth wave into half, before charging straight at the bodyguard, his sword ablaze with his spirit. Another blast of wind, but this time, it was cut right through with his claymore. He leapt towards his opponent, bringing his claymore down, only to be blocked by the bodyguard's staff.

"You sword won't be able to break that staff! It's made out of the finest material! Black ash wood! Ha!" jeered Volteria at the side.

Naruto smirked. A clone burst from the ground. He had hidden one of his clones underground when the rain of scorching earth was falling upon him. "It's over." Using one hand to hold his claymore in place, he gathered chakra to his other palm, using his clone to control it.

"Rasengan!"

He thrust the glowing sphere at the bodyguard, who widened his eyes in surprise and pain, as he felt the ball of chakra ripping his armor and grinding his body. But it was not enough to stop him. Uttering another chant, he smirked.

Naruto sensed that something was wrong, and he tried to leap away, only to find that his foot was trapped within some vines. Looking up, he realized that Volteria had his wand held up; his expression one of triumph. "Yes, it is over. For you, commoner."

Naruto didn't have time to react, as his body was pierced by an earth spike. Blood splattered onto the floor. **"Weak…'** was the last word he heard as he sank into darkness.

* * *

As expected, Naruto once again found himself in Kyuubi's domain, with said kitsune glaring down at him. **"How utterly weak…" **it growled. **"I have given you power, but it appears you are still too weak."**

"What do you mean, you baka-kitsune!" exclaimed Naruto. "Tell me! Why can't I control my chakra? Why do I suddenly know how to use a sword? You have the answers, don't you?" Just as those words left his mouth, he was pushed to his knees by the inhuman killer intent that filled the air. Fear gripped his heart, as death lingered near.

"**Human, you may be my jailer, but I will not allow you to speak to me in that manner,"**commanded Kyuubi. Naruto felt the killer intent lighten, and he was able to breathe again. **"As for your questions, I shall answer them when I feel like it, but for now, you need to eliminate your foe."**

"Wait! Kyuubi! How do I get in contact with you again?" asked Naruto, he needed some answers.

"**You need not know. I shall contact you." **With that, red, bubbling chakra leaked out from the cage in streams, crawling up Naruto's body, invading it, as Naruto yelled in agony.

* * *

Back in reality, Naruto felt the earth spike that pierced his body disintegrate as hot chakra filled his body. His nails lengthened into claws, his canines turned sharper, and the whiskers mark on his face grew deeper. Growling, he unleashed a blast of red chakra that sent the bodyguard skidding back a few meters, and the nearby walls to start melting and collapse.

He could feel the bubbling chakra curling, twisting up his body, and bleeding into his eyes, turning them from the innocent blue to bloodthirsty crimson. He looked at the horror written on Volteria and the bodyguard's faces and smirked. **"It's gonna be over alright…"** His claymore pulsed, and he noticed that the hilt had turned into an obsidian black, with the blade being engulfed in a malicious aura.

He lifted the claymore up high, before swinging it hard in an arc, watching as a wave of reddish, distorted chakra emerged, speeding towards the bodyguard. In return, the bodyguard summoned another barrier of earth, one much thicker, and larger than the previous. But it proved to be useless, as the wave of energy dissolved it for bits, continuing its path to the bodyguard.

Knowing all was lost, the bodyguard awaited his doom, watching as the malevolent wave came closer and closer, he could already feel the tainted power that it was emitting, and just as it was about to impact him, it dissolved into nothingness. In its place stood Naruto, with his claymore pointed at his throat.

"You have lost," stated Naruto, as he approached Volteria. "Where's my money?"

Volteria whimpered, before tossing a bag of coins towards Naruto, and scampering back, trying to hide his fat body. Naruto laughed, before turning to go, he took a few steps, and stopped. "You know, you should create your own path, and not blindly follow someone else." With that said, he continued on his way.

* * *

Naruto bounced along the path back to the school happily; the new throwing knives jingling loudly in his new pouch that was tied to his thigh. '_It was a good day after all.'_ But as he jumped over the school gate, a rather horrifying sight greeted him. _'Maybe not so good…'_

An angry Louise stood in front of him, her wand raised. "You…you dog! Where were you the entire day?" she yelled.

"Well, calm down first, I was just exploring the town around here," explained Naruto, trying to pacify Louise.

Louise's eye twitched. "Oh? So you think you can do whatever you want huh? You're my familiar! You can't do anything without my orders!"

"Now, now, that's going a little too far!" protested Naruto.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Louise screamed in rage, waving her wand and causing yet another explosion. She watched as the smoke cleared, but Naruto was not there, he had vanished. "What? What just happen? Did he die? Oh no!" babbled a frantic Louise.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around. "Don't worry, it was just a clone!" explained a smiling Naruto. "I never knew you were so worried about me!"

Gripping her wand tightly, she started trembling violently. Naruto started sweating, as he backed away quickly.

"YOU STUPID DOG!"

* * *

A woman smiled lightly, as she watched the display of affection between the master and familiar, with the explosions planting new holes in the schoolyard. Brushing the strands of green hair off her face, she smirked. _'It's almost time…'_

* * *

Well, that's another chapter done; I sure hope that you guys enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who took a few moments of their time to review. I really appreciate it.

Praise, criticism, flames, and suggestions. I accept them all, so please feel free to express your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Theft, and a contract!

Hi, I'm back with another (un)interesting chapter! But first, let me answer some reviews as usual.

To Tama Saga: I don't understand what you mean by using the wrong character. Can you please explain to me? XD

To WhatDoYouMeanI'mDrunk: Well, I don't know how Siesta could fit into the plot, since she can't fight and all, but she will exist as a possible love interest for Naruto.

To Infinite Freedom: Well, Kyuubi _might _teach him some stuff, but not Jutsu though.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

_Previously…_

_A woman smiled lightly, as she watched the display of affection between the master and familiar, with the explosions planting new holes in the schoolyard. Brushing the strands of green hair off her face, she smirked. 'It's almost time…'

* * *

_

Dark streaks of clouds converged upon the skies, leaking cold tears that drizzled incessantly, as though mourning. In the tower that pierced yearningly into the sorrowful skies, a young looking blond poured herself another cup of sake. She reached for the cup, only for it to crack, the sake spilling out.

"Tsunade-sama!" She looked up at the call of her assistant. "You cannot afford to be like this! I know the loss of Naruto-kun is indeed very painful! But, you are the Hokage! You must be strong!" Shizune tried to persuade her half drunk mentor.

It had already been a month since Naruto's disappearance, and day after day, Tsunade had sent ANBU squads to search for him, but he was never found. Finally deciding it had gone on for too long, the council used their authority to stop the search for Naruto, saying that they are already lacking manpower, and need not waste more on futile searches.

Sweeping her cup away violently, Tsunade stood up and hollered, "What would you know? I was Hokage because of Naruto anyway! Get out! Get out now!" Tsunade slammed her fist into her table, which creaked dangerously before shattering into pieces.

Shizune sighed, as she turned to leave, but she stopped at the door. "Naruto-kun would not want to see you like this." Then, she left.

Seeing her assistant finally retreating silently out of the room, she sank down to her chair. _'Naruto…'_ she thought as stray tears struggled out of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks.

Jiraiya stood at the window, he wanted to comfort her, but he knew it would be better if she drowned her sorrows all out. The toad sannin was also no longer his perverted self. He had taken Naruto's loss hard, and it brought back memories of the Forth back to his mind. He knew Naruto was most likely dead, since Gamabunta told him his connections with them were already gone, but he chose to grasp onto the tiny shred of hope, no matter how miniscule it was. He leapt out of the window again.

_In an open field where three logs stood…_

Two figures stood, silent and grave. It was only a moment, before they were joined by another, one taller and older. "Sasuke, Sakura," the gray haired man greeted, without his usual cheerfulness.

"It's good to see that you're not late anymore," commented pink-haired girl, forcing a small smile onto her face.

"Hn," the raven-haired teen gave his usual answer, a deep scowl etched on his face. None of the three had changed much in terms of appearance, except that Kakashi no longer had his icha icha books out, and all three adorned a much more serious look than before.

"Kakashi-sensei, is there-" Sakura stopped as she saw her sensei shake his head dejectedly, her own face contorted into look of grief, while Sasuke's frown grew deeper.

"Let's started our training then," said Kakashi, as he held his hand up to his forehead protector. But before he could lift it, he was assaulted with a vision of millions of cherry blossoms, before narrowly missed being hit by a stream of fire.

It was not only Team Seven; the other teams were deeply affected by Naruto's disappearance as well. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten. They were all saddened, some more than others.

But one thought echoed in all of their minds.

_It's not over yet Naruto, we'll get you back!

* * *

_

"I'm telling you, I'm not a swordsman!" exclaimed Naruto fervently. "I'm a Ninja. N-I-N-J-A. Ninja."

"And I am telling you, there is no such thing as a ninja!" retorted Louise angrily. "Anyway, we need to find something to perform for the evaluation fair! It's just three days away! Or are you so lousy you can't even do something like this."

"If it's a performance you want, I am more than capable to do it!" boasted Naruto. "I'll do one that'll have your mouth hanging!"

"Oh? Is that so? Then I'll take your word for it! If you don't come up with something acceptable, then consider your meals gone for a week," said Louise smugly.

"Fine!" shouted Naruto, his arrogance getting the better of him. But immediately, he regretted saying it. He didn't have the faintest idea what to perform, or even how to perform. But he couldn't take back his words, he sworn that he would never go back on his words. It was his ninja way! It was times like this that he cursed he wasn't ale to think before talking. _'Oh well, I just have to come up with something…'

* * *

_

Even though Naruto stayed up the entire night trying to think of a performance, his mind was still blank, triggering yet another sigh for him. Louise had kicked him out of her room until he thought of something, not that he minded though, being with a loud, picky and violent pink-haired girl was not a good thing.

He watched the other students preparing their different familiars for the evaluation fair, as he wandered around the school. There were some spectacular performances, and then there were the ones that made him double over with laughter.

"Now Flame, the fire circle dance!" Naruto turned to the familiar voice, only to see Kirche with her vicious looking salamander, Flame. He watched as said salamander unleashed a spiral of hot flames into the air, ending with a round of flames that curled around its body in a sort of intricate dance.

Then there was Kuboshiru, an owl that was he familiar of a plump looking boy. Naruto watched as the owl sped through the air, carrying a stream of vibrant ribbons that extended from its master's sleeve.

Naruto failed to stifle a giggle as he watched Montmorency, a short girl with extremely curly blond hair, tie a ribbon far too big to her frog familiar. Then there was Guiche staring adoringly at his big mole familiar, Verdandi, which was also staring back lovingly, and glittering particles seemed to surround them. "Verdandi, I'm sure the princess would be amazed by your elegance," he claimed.

Looking elsewhere, he found Tabitha, a quiet blue-haired girl that was always carrying a book, reading in an isolated corner. Just as he was going to approach her to ask why she wasn't preparing for the evaluation fair, he felt something soft slam into him, glomping him. "Darling!" It was Kirche, whispering into his ear seductively, pressing her bust onto his face. "When Flame and I get the Palace Gift from winning the evaluation fair, I'll share it with you…" she nudged him softly.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it," Naruto assured, as he pried Kirche off from him, leaving her with a disappointed face.

"Oh well, but remember darling, my room's door is always open for you…" Kirche teased, watching as Naruto's face reddened slightly. But he was already used to Kirche's usual sexual innuendos.

Naruto continued strolling; glancing at the other familiars, hoping some inspiration would flow into him. Before he knew it, he bumped into someone, resulting in both of them falling hard. "Ouch! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Naruto rubbed his back, as he got up, offering a helping hand to the other party, when he recognized who it was. "Siesta!"

Grabbing his hand, Siesta pulled herself up. "I'm alright, thank you," Siesta smiled lightly, causing Naruto's heart to skip a beat. "Aren't you preparing for the evaluation fair, Naruto?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I don't have an idea what I can do; anyway, what's all the fuss about the evaluation fair? I just don't get it!" exclaimed Naruto, pulling his fair in frustration.

Siesta chuckled lightly at his antics, before explaining, "Well you see, this evaluation fair would be seen by the whole school, so it is rather important, as it will affect your reputation. If you do a good job, people would recognize you, if you don't you would get laughed at and teased." Naruto nodded his head in understanding, motioning her to continue. "This year, it's even more special, because Henrietta-sama is coming to watch herself."

"Henrietta-sama?" questioned Naruto. "Who is she?"

"What? You don't know whose Henrietta-sama? Well, she's very important, currently she's the princess of this country, Tristain, and she's probably going to be the queen very soon. Also, she has been a symbol to the citizens here ever since His Majesty passed away, she is widely respected."

"Ah, I see. Thanks, Siesta," Naruto bowed in appreciation.

"It was no problem, but I have to get going now, the kitchen is busy too, preparing for Henrietta-sama's arrival," Siesta explained, and then she allowed a stunning smile to materialize on her face, as she encouraged Naruto. "Good luck Naruto! I'll be rooting for you!"

"Ahh…thanks!" replied Naruto quickly, a blush forming on his face, as he watched Siesta walking away. Thinking over what he had just heard, he realized why Louise wanted him to perform well so badly. _'I guess she just wants to be acknowledged huh? To be a great mage, and not a wash out who gets teased and looked down upon…she's just like me…' _

Making up his mind, his determination driving him, he made his way to an empty field, intent on not disappointing Louise.

* * *

"The Kingdom of Tristain, our Queen the Royal Highness, Princess Henrietta, has arrived!" the announcement echoed throughout the whole school, as the elegant horses, with hair as fine as silk, strode into the school, pulling the pink and purple satin carriage along. 

The door was opened gently, and the huge crowd of students that gathered there leaned closer to look. A servant stepped out first, before she stepped out, and the students gasped in amazement. She wore a pure milky white dress that swept over the floor as she walked, a silky purple cape draped over he shoulders, and her white collar embedded with emerald crystals as green as her eyes, a soft smile on her fair face, as her smooth violet hair flowed in the breeze as she walked towards the principal and the staff, who were all on their knees as a sign of respect.

"I apologize for my sudden selfish request, Mr. Osman." As expected, the Princess's voice was soft and sweet, a pleasing rhapsody that entranced the students.

"Not at all. Along with the students, we have been awaiting your arrival," stated the white-haired principal.

"I especially wanted to see this year's students with my own eyes," remarked the princess, seeing the curious look on Osman's face, she smiled graciously and added. "It's a personal reason."

The student body was filled with mutterings and exclamations about the princess, how beautiful she looked, how she's so young and such. "Heh, she doesn't seem that impressive to me," piped up Naruto.

Immediately, he was silenced by a fist to his head, courtesy of Louise. "Shut up! Don't be disrespectful. The princess is noble, wise, and caring!" scolded Louise, before she turned to admire the princess. It was a look Naruto had never seen on Louise before—a light smile on her face, her pink eyes sparkling with admiration.

As the school welcomed the princess warmly, the second years were given the day off to have the last minute preparations for their performances the next day. Naruto, deciding to make full use of this time, made off to the small patch of field hidden behind some trees that he had found, ditching Louise in the process, leaving her screaming threats and insults.

"Well, let's get started," Naruto told himself, before bringing up his hands in his favorite cross sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

* * *

After the usual chase and shouts, both Louise and Naruto settled into her room. Just as they were about to discuss about the evaluation fair, sharp knocks came from the door. 

Naruto got up, opening the door, wondering who it was at this late hour. Just as he opened the door, a hooded figure burst in, before closing the door behind her. "Who are you?" demanded Naruto, as he settled into a battle stance, and Louise took out her wand, pointing threateningly at the figure.

"Do not worry, Louise," the figure spoke, a sweet, soft voice.

"That voice!" exclaimed Louise. But she was cut off, as the figure embraced her deeply; her hood fell off, revealing her violet shoulder-length hair, and her shimmering emerald eyes. "Your Highness! You mustn't come to this humble abode!" said Louise, as she broke the embrace before sinking to one knee. "Kneel down too, show your respect!" she whispered viciously to Naruto.

"I don't bow down to anyone!" replied a stubborn Naruto, earning him a stern glare from Louise, who was just about to reprimand him.

"No, it's alright, please stop with the formality, Louise," interjected the princess. "I came here as an old friend, not as the princess of Tristain."

"Thank you very much, Your Highness," said Louise, as she rose from her kneeling position. Seeing Naruto's questioning glance, she explained. "I had the pleasure of being the princess's playmate when we were young."

"Well, I came to see how you were doing, Louise, and your familiar too; I was curious what kind of familiar you would summon. It seems like you summoned a good one," commented Henrietta.

"No way!" exclaimed Louise. "This rude and strange creature is a failure of my lifetime!" Naruto sweat dropped, as he heard her description of him. Naruto sat at the side, as he listened to the two girls chat about old times, boredom inflating him.

Finally, the princess rose. "I have to go now Louise, but this was the most fun I had in years," she smiled brightly, not like the polite demure smile she had when she got off the carriage, this was a genuine one. "Good luck then Louise, familiar-san."

"Naruto," he said suddenly, causing both Louise and Henrietta to turn their heads to him. "My name's Naruto, not familiar. Remember it."

"What?! Don't be so rude to the princess! Apologize now!" shouted Louise furiously, her face red with anger, her whole body trembling.

"No, its okay, well then, good luck, Naruto-san," she repeated, before striding out of the door, closing it gently behind her.

With the princess gone, Louise reverted back to her usual fierce attitude, turning her glare onto Naruto once again.

"So, what nonsense did you come up with for the evaluation?" asked Louise haughtily.

"Well, you'll see tomorrow!" exclaimed Naruto. "You'll be impressed for sure!"

"Oh? Is that so? I sure hope so, since you made a promise," said Louise, skeptical of Naruto's words. "Bur you know what? Please don't embarrass me even more with your uselessness. I don't need it."

Her words stung deep, bringing forth bitter memories that resided in Naruto's heart. He was tired of this. He was tired of people doubting him, thinking he was useless, thinking he couldn't succeed. Naruto clenched his fist tightly, so much that he could feel his nails digging sharply into his palms, clenching his teeth, he muttered, "I'm going out." With that, he shoved open the window in the room and leapt out into the darkness. _'I'll show you! I'll show you all!'_

Louise looked silently at the open window, the chilling night breeze flowing through, fluttering the curtains. _'Was I too harsh?'_ she thought as she lay on her bed, waiting for her disobedient familiar to return. He never did, as Louise reluctantly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Louise awoke sleepily, yawning and stretching, the incident of the previous night came back to her, as she jerked her head towards the corner in the room where Naruto usually resided, only to find an empty space. 

Sighing, she changed, before heading off to the dining hall, expecting to find Naruto there, waiting for her to spare him some food. Yet she was astounded again, when Naruto wasn't there, and hadn't even shown up even when she finished her breakfast. It was almost time for the evaluation already, but he was nowhere in sight.

Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst, she made her way to the courtyard with the other students, where a stage had been set up for the second year's performances. Getting in line with the other second years, she saw all of them with their familiars, excited and prepared, unlike her.

"Ah, Louise, where is your familiar?" asked Guiche loudly, as the students around giggled.

"He's missing," replied Louise bluntly.

"What? You mean he betrayed you? Ah! I have never heard of a familiar that betrays its master, but being your familiar, it always surpasses our expectations, just like you, Louise," taunted Guiche, as the students broke into vociferous laughter.

"Aww, I guess your familiar's a zero huh? Just like you, Zero no Louise!" shouted one student.

"Yeah, I guess you just have to perform by yourself, won't you?" laughed another.

"I bet your familiar's just too scared to come!" exclaimed yet another student, but he was silenced with the tip of a sharp claymore pointing at his throat.

"Who's too scared?" Naruto smirked, as he withdrew his claymore, earning gasps from the students nearby, and eliminating all the teases and taunts at the same time. "Well, are you ready, Louise?" he asked a stunned and speechless Louise.

"Where were you?" she hissed when the other students weren't looking, but her question went ignored, as Naruto stared straight ahead, as the performances started. As expected, the performances were well rehearsed and well executed, Kirche's salamander doing an exotic dance with its flames, Montorency with her violin and dancing frog, Tabitha and her soaring wind dragon, Sylphid. Heck, even Guiche did rather well with his mole familiar lying on a bed of sparkling roses. Nervousness stirred in Louise. "Listen, when it's your turn, just go out there and bow, do nothing else!"

She didn't know if Naruto heard her, as he did not respond to her prompt. She was about to nudge him when her name was called. "Next, we have Ms. Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

Slowly, she walked up the stage with Naruto, followed by a round of polite applause. "Good morning, I am Louise and this is my familiar Uzumaki Naruto. His classification is…human! A commoner!" she forced herself to finish.

As expected, loud laughter filled the place, as taunts and teases flew around, all direct at Louise, who was trembling, her fist tight with anger and embarrassment, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Shut up!" The crowd fell silent, as they looked towards the cold, commanding voice. Louise turned, staring at her familiar that had just spoke with such authority. With a look of defiance and determination, mixed with a small amount of pride, he continued, "Keep silent and watch."

Then, he began his performance. Pumping chakra into his feet, he leaped up, it wasn't as high as Sylphid had flew, but it was high enough to earn gasps of wonder from the audience. As he dropped back to the floor at upside down with breakneck speed, he unleashed his silver throwing knives, all ten of them, each hooked to one of his fingers. Immediately, he threw them in ten different directions.

The students looked on curiously, as Naruto chucked his throw knives away. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, causing ten clones to pop out in mid air, each catching one of the throwing knives. Looks of amazement and astonishment were apparent on the faces of the audience, students and teachers alike.

But it was not over yet, as all ten clones flung the throwing knives back at the original Naruto before puffing back into smoke. Naruto was still closing down dangerously on the ground. Shrieks pierced the air, as it seemed as though Naruto impacted the ground, causing smoke, dust, and debris to cover the stage, with the ten throwing knives heading straight for him. Louise widened her eyes in fright, as she tried to make out Naruto amongst the smoke.

But as the smoke cleared, it revealed Naruto not only in one piece, but standing in all his glory in a small crater on the stage, holding out all ten shiny throwing knives proudly. The audience seemed to be in a daze for a moment, before someone started clapping, and was joined by another, and another. Soon, the whole audience was clapping loudly, cheering and shouting.

Naruto smirked, as he hauled the still stunned Louise off the stage. _'That was Naruto? I can't believe it!'_ Louise's thoughts were in disarray after seeing Naruto's performance. There was no question about it. She was impressed. But at the same time, guilt struck her heart—heavy and hard. Her doubts and harsh belittling of him came back to her. An apology was needed, she decided. _'But not here where so many people are!'_

Breaking herself off from Naruto, she muttered, "Come with me!" With that, she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along, ignoring all the congratulations that she received from her fellow peers. Before long, they arrived at a secluded area, right behind the main tower of the school. Just as Louise braced herself, "I…I'm…", she was caught off balance by an impact that shook the earth around them.

Turning to look at the culprit, she gaped in surprise as she saw a giant earth golem at least three storey tall, with a hooded figure standing right at the top of its deformed head. "Wow! What is this? Is that a familiar too?" inquired a curious Naruto.

Louise shook her head gravely. "No, that is not a familiar, it's a summon." Without warning, the golem reached for them with its gigantic arm with surprising speed.

"Look out!" Naruto shouted, as he moved to push Louise out of the way, but he was beaten, as he got pushed away first, watching helplessly as Louise fell into the golem's clutches.

"Let go off me! Who are you?" Louise struggled in the golem's fist, but it was useless.

The hooded figure smirked. "I am Fouquet. Fouquet, the Crumbling Dirt. I am here for the treasure hidden within this school, the Staff of Destruction."

"I don't care! Let go of me! Fire Ball!" shouted Louise, as she waved her wand. Nothing seemed to happen for a second, before an explosion occurred at the wall next to the golem.

"How is that a Fire Ball?" laughed Fouquet, but she almost gasped in surprise, as she saw the cracks that had formed in the wall. _'What?! That girl's magic did this? Even my golem couldn't cause a single crack! Well, whatever, it's to my advantage anyway.'_

"Let go of Louise!" Naruto yelled with rage, as he drew his claymore, embracing the power that flowed into his body. With a war cry, he charged in, brandishing his claymore.

"You can't hurt my golem so easily!" exclaimed Fouquet, but she was proven wrong, as Naruto took of one of the golem's leg with a powerful swing. _'What?! My golem's harder than steel! How did he manage to cut it?! I can't be shown up by little children!'_ Quickly regenerating her golem's leg, she ordered it to punch a hole in the tower's wall, before jumping in swiftly and retrieving an exquisite looking box. "You want this girl so badly? Have her then!" she proclaimed, ordering her golem to drop Louise, who went falling to the ground fast.

"Louise!" shouted Naruto, as he watched her fall. He could tell he wasn't going to make it, but he put all he had into it, and rushed towards the falling girl. Using this chance, Fouquet made her escape with her golem, smirking at how easy it was to have obtained the item.

The rest was a blur for Naruto. One moment, it seemed as though he was far, too far, from Louise, and she was about to hit the ground. Then, in the next moment, he had Louise in his arms, before he fell to the ground in exhaustion, a frightened Louise clinging tightly to him.

Shouts and screams shook the both of them out of their stupor, as they looked in the direction of the commotion. To their surprise, it seemed as though the whole school had come rushing, the students, the staff, and even the princess and her royal guards.

Explaining the whole situation to them, the guards and teachers wasted no time, immediately conducting their searches. The princess rushed towards Louise, hugging her tightly. "I'm glad you are alright! Louise!" she cried.

"I am sorry I was unable to protect the treasure, Your Highness," apologized Louise.

Henrietta shook her head, before replying, "It was not your fault Louise, I have to go now, I need to report this matter to the court." She waved her goodbye, before departing with the royal guards.

Naruto cursed, berating himself for his weakness. _'Shit! I couldn't take out the golem! What if I had been slower by a step? What would have happened to Louise?' _Clenching his fists, he left silently, leaving a worried Louise looking at his vanishing figure.

* * *

That night, Naruto returned to Louise's room with a rather ripped and bloodied orange jacket. Ignoring Louise's questions, he settled into his corner and began to sleep. Yet, even in his sleep, he was not peaceful. 

His dreams were filled with horrifying situations, of what would have happened with the golem. Both his and Louise's deaths flashed by him again and again, tormenting him for his lack of power.

He jerked awake, finding himself worn with sweat, but he was not in Louise's room. Instead, he was in his sewer like mind, with two crimson eyes glaring down on him, emitting bloodlust. "Kyuubi!" he exclaimed. "Are you ready to answer my questions now? Why am I here? Why can't I control my chakra? What the hell is with this claymore?"

Showing off its sharp teeth in a malicious smile, the Kyuubi started, **"Brat, you are weak. You cannot control your chakra because the seal engraved on hand is messing with it."**

Naruto glanced at the runes engraved on the back of his hand. _'So this was the culprit!' _

The Kyuubi was not done yet. **"But it is also the one granting you power, giving you that mastery over the claymore."**

"So how do I stop it from interfering with my chakra?" asked Naruto frantically.

"**It would get better with time, but it would never go back fully to how it once was. If you were a normal human that is." **The Kyuubi gave what was like a grin, but it looked more like a sneer. **"I can help you with it, but I expect something in return."**

"So, what do you want, Kyuubi?" asked Naruto cautiously, wary of the sly demon fox. He was surprised, as a scroll appeared at his feet.

"**Open it, brat, and sign your name in blood. It is a contract. In return for me morphing your seal so that it does not clash with your chakra, I shall become your summon, and you shall summon me whenever you can, and I shall aid you in your battles." **The Kyuubi growled, prompting Naruto to sign the contract.

But Naruto was skeptical, "What do you get out of this deal, fox?"

"**Freedom. Partially, but nevertheless, freedom. When you summon me, I shall be under your command, and I would not be as powerful as I once was. But, I will still be able to see, feel, and taste," **answered the Kyuubi.

Naruto was still not convinced. "So what would happen to me if I sign this contract?"

The Kitsune was annoyed, but he kept his temper in check, before replying. **"First, the seal on your hand will change. You shall be able to control your chakra much better, but at the same time, retaining your mastery over the claymore. But your control over your chakra still would not be as good as before, however, that can be cured in time. In addition to all these, I will also have a mental connection with you, so that I may reach you in time of need, and vice versa." **The Kyuubi look expectantly at Naruto, who paused for a moment, before unfurling the scroll, biting his thumb, and signing his name in blood.

At once, a searing pain burned his hand, as he sank to his knees, yelling in agony. Then, as sudden as it came, the pain stopped. Naruto looked at his hand, where the seal was located, only to discover that it had been changed, though he still could not recognize what it meant. As he glared back at Kyuubi, he thought saw a hint of surprise and fear reflected in its crimson eyes.

Then it was gone, as the Kyuubi explained, **"The contract is done, but before you leave, I have some advice for you. The claymore that I have given you is not an ordinary one. It possesses many powers you know not. It reacts to your emotions, but when you have truly mastered it, it shall bend to you will. Now, go!"

* * *

**

Naruto followed Louise, as she made her way to the principal's office. Last night still seemed like a dream to him, and he wondered for a moment whether it was just a delusion on his part, but the new seal on the back of his hand reminded him otherwise.

Louise knocked politely on the door of the principal's office, before opening and entering, together with Kirche, Tabitha, and Naruto. Louise and Tabitha had been called as they were the only ones to have seen Fouquet, Tabitha as she had seen her while flying on Sylphid. Kirche on the other hand, just tagged along since she thought it was interesting.

In the room were the principal, Osman, and all the staff, with grave looks on their faces. "Miss Vallière, Miss Tabitha," the white haired principal began. "Through our surveillance, we have found a suspicious woman going in and out of the the cabin that is located deep in the forest, we would like you to confirm whether it is really Fouquet." Nodding towards Miss Longueville, the pretty green haired secretary, she stepped forth, prodocing a sketch that was the spitting image of Fouquet.

"Yes! That's her! I'm sure!" exclaimed Louise excitedly, while Tabitha nodded silently.

"Thank you. Now, anyone here who wants to volunteer in apprehending Fouquet please raise your wand," said the aged principal. The staff all looked at one another uneasily, shuffling their foot, but none put up their wand. "No one?" asked Osman again.

"I will go!" All heads turned towards Louise, who had her wand raised determinedly, as Naruto nodded with approval.

"Me too! I shall not lose to a Vallière!" exclaimed Kirche.

Tabitha raised her staff as well. "I am worried about the two of you," she muttered.

Osman closed his eyes, sighing, before speaking gravely, "We have no choice then, since our staff is less than courageous, I shall entrust this mission to the three of you. Good luck."

"I shall lead them there," offered Miss Longueville, as Osman nodded in appreciation. Without further delay, the five set off.

After an hour of travelling on a wagon pulled by horses, the five finally arrived at their destination. A shabby cabin was located in the middle of a clearing, as they approached cautiously. Making sure that they were no traps, they entered, with Louise staying guard outside, and Miss Longueville scouting out the area.

Dust was abundant in the cabin, and they coughed and hacked as they searched through the cabin, only to find nothing. Just as they were about to leave, Tabitha motioned for them to stop. "I found it," she uttered, holding up the exquisite black box that Fouquet carried when she escaped.

"Well, it is the box, but we don't know if-" Naruto was cut off as a loud shriek came from outside. "Louise!" The three exclaimed all at once. Before they could get out of the cabin, the roof was already torn off, revealing the same giant earth golem with Louise in its grasp once again. Turning away, it made its way deeper into the forest.

Without hesitation, the trio gave chase, with Kirche firing her fire spells, and Tabitha casting tornados at the golem, but none worked. Then, the golem stopped, as they found themselves right next to a cliff, the golem had no place else to run to.

"Hahaha…It seems like this is your unlucky day," Fouquet appeared once again, on top of the golem's head, Louise held tightly in the golem's fist held right over the edge of the cliff. "If you want this girl alive, follow my orders!" Watching the trio grit their teeth, but yet stay silent, she took it as a consent. "First, the blond boy, open the box, and take out what's inside."

Carefully, Naruto took the box from Tabitha. Expecting a sort of devastating spell waiting for him, he opened the box containing the staff of destruction slowly. But inside was not a staff, rather, it was a green colored thing, with a hole at one end, and some funny screws here and there. "Now boy, hold it, and use it!" commanded Fouquet.

Gulping, Naruto took hold of the object called the staff of destruction, waving it around for a few times, he finally exclaimed, "I don't know how to use it!"

Fouquet snarled, "Do not lie boy! Use it now, or the girl dies!" _'He is a Gandalfr! He should be able to use all weapons!'_

Naruto held the object, studying it intently, before concluding, "I really don't know how to use it! Now let Louise go before I kick your ass!"

Fouquet raised her wand. "So be it!" She waved it, and as though in slow motion, the golem released a shocked Louise, sending her plummeting to the ground. Louise eyes widened in fright, as Kirche and Tabitha screamed. Naruto felt as though as tight fist clenched on his bleeding heart.

"Louise!" he yelled, and with reckless abandon, he leaped off the cliff.

* * *

Well, another chapter done. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. By the way, for those who didn't watch Zero no Tsukaima before, the staff of destruction is actually a rocket launcher. 

Praise, criticism, flames, and suggestion. I accept all of them , so please feel free to express your thoughts.


End file.
